1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for protecting interior coverings in the load carrying area of a vehicle and, more particularly, to a pivotally moveable protective liner device for "multi-purpose" vehicles.
2. Discussion
As a customer convenience feature, many motor vehicles are equipped with foldable rear seats which allow the vehicle operator to increase the vehicle's cargo carrying capacity. Typically, foldable rear seats are provided in combined passenger and cargo carrying vehicles commonly referred to as "Station Wagons" or, more generically, as "multi-purpose" vehicles. When the rear seat is folded into a relatively horizontal orientation, the seat back and any floor extension panels hinged to the seat back are arranged to become a part of the load carrying area of the vehicle.
Because of their recent popularity, automobile manufacturers have been outfitting their "mutli-purpose" vehicles with decorative interior floor coverings in the load carrying area, including color-coordinated carpeting.
It has become common practice to utilize such "multi-purpose" vehicles for combined commercial and recreational use. Unfortunately, interior floor coverings (i.e. carpet) and the back surface of the foldable rear seat are easily soiled, scuffed, and/or damaged during transport of cargo within the rear load carrying area. With the ever rising cost of these "multi-purpose" vehicles it is necessary to protect interior coverings to inhibit premature soiling and degradation generally associated with routine cargo transport activities. Likewise, replacement of damaged interior floor coverings and/or seat coverings is undesirable due to the expense and inconvenience for the vehicle owner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an appartus for protecting interior coverings in the rear load carrying area of a vehicle equipped with a foldable rear seat assembly.
Additionally, it is another object of this invention to provide a protective apparatus which is quickly installed and easy to operate. The apparatus is fabricated from durable and sturdy materials which can be economically manufactured. Likewise, it is an object of the invention for the protective apparatus to be readily removable from the rear load carrying area of a vehicle when protection of interior coverings is not required. It is also contemplated that the protective apparatus will be aesthetically pleasing to the vehicle owner, since it can be readily fabricated from color-coordinated materials and configured to mate with the contour of the particular vehicle.